


Reunion

by Spindlly



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlly/pseuds/Spindlly
Summary: John finds a scrawny girl at Goodneighbors gate begging to see Charon, and of course, sends her into the state house to be checked over by his wife, who knows when people are bullshitting them or not.Turns out that his friend Charon isn't as unloved as he makes it out to be...(Written from the POV of IHopeThisMakesSense's lovely oc, questioning my oc. Pure fluff. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Reunion

"Your name is Penny?" 

Eliza could hardly believe her ears. Or her eyes, for that matter. She'd known this was a serious situation when John had come to get her, face grim, but she'd had no idea that it was like  _ this _ .

The woman sitting on the couch across from her looked like death warmed over, to put it gently. Her eyes were sunken, dark hair matted despite being savagely cut short, and she was so small and frail looking it was a wonder she was alive. And that wasn't even counting the scabs, burns, old bandages, and beat up armor she was wearing, some of which looked like it had been scavenged off a particularly measly raider and the rest cobbled from random garbage. 

"Yes, my name is Penny." She looked bone tired, but adrenaline and nerves seemed to be keeping her upright, dark brown eyes darting around the room nervously. Frankly, it was a wonder she wasn't keeling over on the spot. 

Eliza considered offering her something to eat, but she seemed so full of anxiety that she doubted she would touch it even if she accepted. The woman was obviously not a stress-eater.

"Well, then, Penny," she said carefully, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "That's an… unusual name."

"It's referencing old world currency," Penny replied immediately, obviously used to the statement judging by how monotone her answer was. 

Interesting she had an answer to that, though. Most people didn't know about pennies anymore, unless you were a ghoul, a history nut, or a vaultie. And she obviously wasn't a ghoul.

"I know." Eliza raised an eyebrow at her critically, taking a guess despite it being a long shot. "You're from a vault, yes?"

Penny immediately jumped a little, obviously taken off guard by the question, and Eliza was immediately intrigued. "Yes- yes, I am. I was." 

Eliza frowned, sitting back slightly. She didn't at all look like a vaultie, and she would know- she'd come from one herself. Huh. She'd ask more about that later.

"So. Penny," Eliza began. "John tells me you asked the gate guard if Charon was here."

"Yes!!" Penny cut her off excitedly, fidgeting anxiously as she started to wring her fingers. "I heard a rumor from some traders that he was here and maybe working for some goons and-"

Eliza leveled her with a sharp look. Penny immediately shrank into her seat under it, falling quiet in intimidation. 

"Charon has been with us for almost three years now, yes," Eliza continued crisply, pausing in case Penny decided to interrupt again. She didn't. "You're obviously very intent on finding him. John said when he came to investigate you under request from the guard, you demanded to see him and asked if his contract was for sale."

Penny nodded meekly, not denying it. 

Eliza folded her arms, studying her. This was no light matter. Charon was a close friend of hers and John, and when someone came in demanding his contract, she investigated. The poor man already had enough problems, he didn't need another.

"How do you know Charon?"

Penny swallowed, her next words startling Eliza.

"We worked together for about seven years," she whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. "I held his contract the whole time. I- I bought it off a cruel man who was using him as a bouncer. I couldn't let him just… I couldn't leave him…"

Her lip trembled, and she clearly fought back tears.

Eliza, for a moment, was speechless. From Charon's stories (admittedly clipped and practically pried from him), all his previous employers and acquaintances had treated him like property. This was… entirely out of left field. Either this woman was extremely good at lying, or… 

"If you were so concerned for his… independence," Eliza said carefully, "Then why is he no longer with you?"

Penny's face contorted in shame and despair, and she buried her face in her hands. "I- we- I was overpowered by raiders and they- they-"

Eliza winced. She wasn't lying. No tells were visible, and not even Deacon could put that much untreated hurt into a lie of that level. It was clear if she continued that she would completely break down, so she reached over and put a hand on her knee, gentle so as not to startle her. "Stop. Breathe."

Penny shuddered, hands pressed to her face, but nodded weakly, taking deep, shaky breaths. When she was sure she was calm again, Eliza sat back and considered the situation.

This woman, Penny, was obviously… traumatized, if she could put a name to it. It was painfully clear that she had been through hell and back just by looking at her. And now here she was, sitting in the state house after begging the gate guard to let her in to see Charon. 

"Why do you want to see him?" Eliza asked gently. She had a few theories, but it was better to just ask.

"I- I just want to know if he's okay," Penny replied, voice trembling as she wiped her face. "Has he been treated well? I don't want him to be used anymore, I just- please. I have to see him. Please."

Poor girl looked so desperate and sad… looking at her, she realized she didn't have the heart to refuse her. 

Besides, Charon could set the story straight, and prove if she was lying or not. If she was, they could kick her out, no big deal. If she wasn't, though…

Eliza shook her head and then raised her voice. "John?"

He immediately appeared in the doorway, eyes bright with curiosity and interest. He had brought Penny up in the first place after the guard reported her, and by the way he fidgeted in place, it was clear he was dying to know if Penny's story was true. He'd probably been just outside listening. "Yeah, sunshine?"

It made Eliza chuckle a little, seeing him look so excited. He loved a good mystery. "Go get Charon, would you?"

John nodded, grinning. "I'll be right back with him."

"Thank you." Eliza flashed him a warm smile and then returned her attention to Penny as the mayor dashed out.

She was perked up now, eyes wide with hope, eagerness, and shock. "You- you're letting me see him? Really?"

"Of course." Eliza couldn't help but smile at her excitement. She had the same puppy-like enthusiasm to it John did sometimes, it was rather cute. "He'll be able to tell us if you're lying or not."

"I'm not, I swear I'm not!" Penny shook her head vehemently, hair poofing out a little like a wet dogs. 

Eliza laughed at the sight. It was somewhat endearing. "I don't doubt that, but we need proof, which is why we're bringing him in. He'll be the judge of that."

Penny nodded, looking like she might burst from the excitement of waiting. Eliza took the time while they waited to get up and go get some water for her, which she took with gratitude.

How old was Penny anyways? Eliza couldn't help but wonder as she sat back down on the couch. It was hard to tell under all that dirt and armor, though if she had to guess, she'd say she was maybe 23 to 25. She acted younger. Her eyes seemed much older though, so she suspected she might be older than she appeared. 

She also seemed somewhat opposite Charon. The mental image of Charon standing beside Penny was almost laughable, they were so physically different. He was always so still and dour, and right off the bat she could tell Penny had a quiet energy that drove her. If they really had worked together, well… that was a dynamic she would be interested to see.

Eliza supposed she would find out soon enough, because she could hear two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, and that meant John was back with Charon.

Penny sat bolt upright as they appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"-so we wanted to know if you knew her or if it was just a bunch of horse shit," John finished, stepping aside and gesturing for Charon to go ahead. 

The giant ghoul looked as sour as usual, eyes dark with annoyance as he stepped into the room. Eliza knew he hated being pulled from his station when he was on the job, especially when it was for 'pointless bullshit' as he called it once (the guy seemed to have a personal vendetta against having fun), and he seemed just as against being here as he usually was-

Until his eyes fell on Penny.

At first, there was no recognition. Just annoyance, bitterness, and a silent air of 'why should I care about this person'. 

But then his eyes went wide, face going from annoyed to stunned to disbelieving. 

Penny's eyes were as wide as his, and she rose to her feet as if transfixed.

Charon crossed the room in two steps to stand directly in front of Penny, looking her square in the eye. A silent question. A demand, almost. 

Penny smiled weakly as tears began to flow freely down her face, and lifted her hand to gently touch his own. He flinches at the touch, and just as quickly, seizes her by the arm. She doesn't even flinch.

His eyes widen once more. He's touching her. She's real.

"Hi," Penny whispers.

Not a second later, Charon yanks her into a hug, lifting her off her feet like she weighs nothing and holding her tightly to his chest as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. 

_ Oh yes, _ Eliza decided with a growing smile as Penny starts bawling into Charon's wispy hair while returning the hug.  _ They most certainly knew each other. _

John grinned enormously as he came over to sit next to Eliza, throwing an arm over her shoulders. She immediately knows he's gonna be a little shit. 

"John-"

"So? What's your verdict, big guy?" John quips. Eliza resists the urge to facepalm. "You know her, or should we kick her out?"

Charon turns his head to give John one of the most poisonous glares she's ever seen and frees one hand to flip him off. 

John cackles loudly. Eliza gives up and facepalms, laughing a little. "Oh my god, John."

"I couldn't resist."

"I know, but really? You couldn't have waited more than a minute?"

"Nope." He grins, completely unashamed. The bastard. She wants to kiss that dumb look of his face. 

"We need to work on your impulse issues," she scolds lovingly. "Go outside. I'll meet you there in a minute."

"What about the contract?" John turns suddenly serious. 

"I don't give a fuck if you keep my contract or not," Charon growls, cradling Penny to himself protectively. Finally relaxed, she'd lapsed into an exhausted sleep in his arms. Holy shit, that was cute. "You don't abuse it like the others did. So long as I get to keep her safe with me, you can tell me to scrub floors with a damn toothbrush as much as I care."

John made a face. "How about I not tell you to do that. Jesus. How come you didn't tell us about her before?"

Something sharp and pained flashed in his eyes before he hid it behind his usual stony expression. "Because I thought she was dead," he said bluntly. 

Eliza nodded slowly, feeling a stab of empathy. She understood that. Far, far too well, unfortunately. 

"Did she treat you well?" John asked, studying Penny just as intently as she had.

Charon nodded, dead serious. "She was the first person to treat me like a human being. I could make my own choices, do whatever the hell I wanted, and she even let me-" he bit back something, shaking his head.

Eliza raised an eyebrow. John looked at him pointedly.

He huffed, scowling a little. "It's not your business." 

John nodded sagely. Eliza was almost about to congratulate him for not being an ass when he said something that had her heart catching in her throat.

"You are totally in love with her."

Charon stiffened. Oh no. This might be bad. He never-

Then the ghoul relaxed, letting out a deep sigh and looking down at Penny, utterly passed out in his arms, before looking up again. His face was softer than they'd ever seen it.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Yeah, I am."

John smiled, softly understanding. "I know the feeling, man."

Eliza felt her heart swell as he reached into his coat and pulled out the small piece of parchment that was Charon's contract, coming over to gently slip it into the front pocket of Penny's worn shirt peeking up over the armor. 

Releasing him from his ownership. Freeing him to someone he loved. That was… that was incredibly sweet.

"You take care of her." John patted Charon's arm fondly. "We'll be right here when you need us, big guy."

Eliza had never seen Charon smile so wide.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to IHopeThisMakesSense for letting me write their character!!! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
